


Familiar Memories

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Future Fic, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, Lapvonnie, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie has dreams. Cute dreams. About Lapis.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Familiar Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Stevonnie liked sleeping. They enjoyed the comfort of their bed, the coziness of their blankets, the softness of their pillow… And the dreams were always happy and floaty. Sometimes they were flying, sometimes the dreams involved Steven and Connie, and sometimes Lapis was there, carrying Stevonnie, but they were always peaceful and pleasant.

Tonight was no different; the fusion laid in bed, cuddling a Crying Breakfast Friends plushie, warm from their comforter. The warmth carried them away in their dreams, making them imagine things like sipping cocoa in front of a crackling fire or being wrapped up in a cocoon. Soon, the comforting images materialized in a more specific scenario.

They were laying on a couch in Connie’s parent’s house, bundled up in blankets as snow came down hard outside. Stevonnie turned their head and saw Lapis float in from the stairs, her wings silently flapping in the night. Stevonnie didn’t say anything, but Lapis came over anyway. Lapis sat down next to the fusion, at the foot of the couch, watching the snow fall with Stevonnie.

It felt like a memory, but this had never happened between Lapis and Stevonnie before. They had only just started dating, only a few months after Stevonnie declared themself a permafusion. But this did happen to Stevonnie before. Well, Steven and Connie, for that matter. In fact, it was that moment that made the first inklings of true love spark between the two, making it a night both of them would never forget.

When Stevonnie finally awoke, they did not remember any specifics from their dream, but they did walk away with strong, joyful feelings whenever they thought of Lapis. Suddenly, their phone rang. It was a video call from Lapis.

“Hey ‘Von,” Lapis smiled.

“Hey, Laps,” Stevonnie replied, also smiling. “What’s up?”

“Oh, just felt like talking to you.”

“That’s funny,” Stevonnie said, blushing at the sight of Lapis’ face, “I feel like talking to you too.”

“Wanna do anything today?” Lapis asked. “Little Homeworld’s been pretty boring.”

“...I know it sounds weird, but could you take me flying?” Stevonnie requested, slightly embarrassed.

Lapis winked. “It’s a date.”

Then Lapis took Stevonnie flying, high up into the stratosphere. The clouds were white and puffy, the sun was bright and shiny, and the sky was clear and blue. Stevonnie found themself comparing Lapis’ skin color to the sky, and, if they were being honest, Lapis’ blues were better than the sky’s.

“I love you,” Lapis said, the first time she had said those words in a long time.

“...I love you, too,” Stevonnie replied.

And they both meant it, too.


End file.
